


My will is bondsman to the dark (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索爾是修道院僧侶，洛基是欲引誘索爾犯罪的墮落天使。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My will is bondsman to the dark (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My will is bondsman to the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910617) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> 篇名意指「我的意志是黑暗的奴隸」，出自詩人 Lord Tennyson 組詩 In Memoriam 。

嚴寒隆冬，大部分僧侶自禮拜堂匆匆趕回宿舍，欣喜於最後的晚禱總算結束，可以回床上歇息，等待午夜時分的晨禱開始新的一天。然而一位新進僧侶卻步履沉重，不甚情願地拖著腳跟，轉身前往他專屬的私人房舍。

在蕭瑟荒涼的修道院裡，私人房舍是奢侈品，也是謠言的源頭，早來的弟兄以手掩嘴竊竊私語，談論這位奇特的後進，他太年長、太高大、太強壯，過去一定是位十字軍戰士，他行走時低著頭，緊握雙手，彷彿這樣能幫他融入環境。一頭雄獅藏身家貓群。這位新人立了沉默之誓，而修道院長對於他的背景不願多談，只敦促所有弟兄協助他調適、適應他的新生活，為神的光榮而服務。

窮冬之際，晝短夜長。某些僧侶信誓旦旦，曾於暗夜裡聽見哭吼聲自新進者的孤身房舍傳來，不過其他性格較為仁慈的僧侶則替他辯解，像他這樣一位身體與心靈都背負著戰爭傷疤的人，會在深夜裡哭喊其實也不甚令人驚訝。

冰霜躡手躡腳爬上這座孤伶伶的寒冷小屋窗上。

索爾，曾經被人稱作馭雷者，曾經手執戰錘，曾經是無人能敵的騎士，今夜卻不敢睡在自己床上；他跪在床頭，合掌祈禱，膝下的地板堅硬而粗糙。修道院長並不贊同過量的禱告，他總對兄弟們耳提面命，聖本篤修士宣揚的是各方面的節制及服從：祈禱有時──無論是團體或是私人祈禱──工作有時，休息自然亦有時，而晚禱與晨禱間的數個小時便該睡眠，維持他們的體力，方能服侍上帝。然而索爾迫切需要心靈支持，所以他禱告，一次次無聲唸著禱詞，雙唇安靜地震動，氣息熱騰騰。

「你不開心見到我嗎，索爾兄弟？」

索爾緊閉雙眼，更努力禱告。 _主啊，帶領我們脫離邪惡，抵擋誘惑_ 。他不是已背棄過去罪惡的生活了嗎？他不是在最聖潔的人群裡尋得庇護了嗎？

一隻手放在他肩上；即使透過身上粗糙、厚重的衣袍，他仍能感覺那隻手的溫度逐漸滲入他的肌膚。他試著不要移動，試著專注於禱詞的韻律。他無法不去注意瀰漫房內的一股醉人香氣，聞起來像是燒焦的樹葉與麝香，又像是甜膩得噁心的蜂蜜與噴濺的血液。

「如果你開口叫我走，我就走。」那聲音哀悽地說。「難道你連向我道別都不情願？」

那隻手滑下他的手臂，輕拂過他收攏的手指，索爾用力握拳，指節想必已泛白。儘管寒意冷冽，索爾額頭仍浮現汗珠。他已違背過太多誓言；這一個沉默之誓他必須遵守，如此其他僧侶才會接受他，視他為弟兄，然後想必、 _想必_ 他能夠免除眼前的負擔，值得天主寬恕。

「我不值得你對我開口嗎？我們經歷了這麼多，我一直照顧你。供應你。 _拯救你_ 。」那嗓音低沉而富磁性， 聽起來是真誠地感到痛心。謊言，全都是謊言，索爾絕望地告訴自己。「你連看我一眼都不願意嗎？」

他 _試過_ 抵抗誘惑。然而誘惑可不如他意。

他睜開眼。

惡魔坐在他身前的床上，雙腿淫穢地大張，瘦削的大腿跨在索爾頭顱兩側。他全身赤裸。

「你放棄我了嗎？」惡魔問道，他的蒼白肌膚在月光下隱約發光。「你懷疑我對你的愛嗎？」

索爾沒有回答，但他無法移開視線。他很確定自己未曾出賣靈魂，雖然多年前沙漠裡那個孤寂的漫漫長夜，星辰沒有哭泣，只有惡魔的肌膚為他沸騰。他確實接受了惡魔的獻禮，不過他當時並未開口應答，也沒有簽下合約。然而，不知怎地，他的靈魂屬於躺在他身前這位君王，屬於這位油嘴滑舌的美麗男孩。他正昂起首，笑得露出了潔白銳利的牙。

「我真想念你，我的摯愛。」洛基倚身向前，在索爾額頭印上一枚祝福之吻，隨即張開原本貞潔緊閉的雙唇，伸舌舔去索爾髮際的汗珠。「少了你的陪伴，我好寂寞。沒有你我真不知該如何自處。」

索爾顫抖。洛基往後坐，伸展四肢，惡意模仿他身後牆上掛著的十字架上的耶穌。他看著索爾看著他，然後一手支撐自己，另一手溜上喉頭。

「我今晚又得孤單一人了嗎？」修長手指沿著胸口滑下，索爾的視線無助地追隨，看著洛基開始緩慢而確切地取悅自己，他的陰莖逐漸膨脹、硬挺，距離索爾臉龐不過幾吋。

他強迫自己抬起眼，但那並不是多好的決定。洛基持續動作，雙眼反射出幽暗的光線，彷彿深夜裡圍繞於帳篷外的掠食動物；陰影在他雙肩聚集，有如黑羽製成的斗篷，隱約可見斂起的翅膀，隨著他的嘆息發出沙沙聲響。

「我懷念你的手觸摸我身體。」他溫柔地說，拇指緩緩摩擦著自己陰莖的前端，令索爾分心。「已經過了好久，索爾。難道你不願意給我一些撫慰嗎？」

索爾搖了搖頭，但是他著魔地盯著洛基環繞著陰莖的手指。他必須抵抗──他不能行動──

「你好殘忍。」洛基呢喃道，撫摸自己的手逐漸發展出穩定韻律。「難道我們之間不夠好嗎？我不是滿足了你所有的渴望嗎？」

一珠珠體液滑過他的拇指；索爾能記得那味道，他記得洛基的陰莖在他掌中跳動的感受，他記得當他滑進洛基體內時，他身體的觸感，欲拒還迎、熾熱緊緻。他記得洛基雙膝跪地，不住痛哼；他記得洛基仰躺，雙腿環住索爾的腰，哀求道，索爾，求求你， _再用力些_ ；他記得洛基跨坐在他身上，惡作劇般的愉悅點亮了他臉頰，他一手就像現在這樣在自己的陰莖上移動，另一手挑逗著索爾的陰囊，輕輕拂過兩人身體相連的地方，令索爾呻吟。

「 _我_ 只渴望你能幸福。」洛基的呼吸逐漸加快。「 _我_ 信守承諾，抱持信心。 _我_ 越過天涯海角來追隨你，而我只求能留在你身邊，像過去一樣繼續愛你。」

他仰起頭，長長的黑髮掉落在他臉龐，就那麼一瞬間，一對驕傲的、彎曲的長角自他額頭閃爍現形。

「索爾。」洛基嘆息，索爾猛然一顫。他嘗試忽視自己的陰莖是如何頂著他的衣袍，他嘗試不去想一切其實非常簡單，只要往前靠近洛基，將頭歇在他大腿上；只要舞動自己的舌頭；只要將洛基拉到自己腿上就好。

「索爾。」洛基說，這一次更加迫切，他的手越動越快，越握越緊，他的臀不自覺地擺動。「喔，索爾，我的索爾，親愛的。」洛基氣喘吁吁，而索爾與他一同喘著氣，腿上緊握成拳的雙手指節泛白。汗水讓洛基的身體閃閃發光，腹部肌肉隨著他往自己手中戳刺的動作而繃緊。從索爾跪坐的角度，能看見洛基的陰囊向陰莖根部收縮，上頭突出的筋脈正跳動著。

「索爾。」洛基再次開口，他的名字從惡魔唇間流出，宛若連禱詞。洛基直直盯著索爾的臉。「索爾，索爾──啊──索爾！」然後他抵達高潮，乳白色的濃稠體液噴濺在胸口，匯集於腹部。他的身體繃緊，頭往後仰，活脫脫罪惡狂喜的化身。

索爾緊咬著下唇，隱約嚐到血的味道。他比什麼都想將洛基推倒在床上，好好幹他，讓洛基張開身體然後狂暴而殘忍地佔有他；他想讓洛基因為自己的性器而掙扎、呻吟，他想把洛基操幹得神智不清，直到他連索爾的名字都喊不出來，在索爾身下氣喘吁吁、哽咽啜泣。他過去曾如此做過，光是回憶就足以讓他渾身因慾望而疼痛，陰莖在令人發癢的粗糙衣袍之下不住跳動。這時洛基伸指劃過他自己的精液，然後送進唇間，將手指舔乾淨，表情若有所思。慾望令索爾近乎窒息。

他不會這麼做。他不能這麼做。他強迫自己保持靜止，雖然這使他忍不住渾身顫抖。他的折磨就快結束了，現在惡魔想必會離開。等到他終於獨自一人時，他會合起掌，他會繼續禱告，他不會再次墮落。

「喔，我不會放下你不管的。」洛基溺愛地說，驀然間他的手已撫上索爾，力量強得不像是人類。他一個動作便將索爾扯起，迫他上床，巍巍顫顫地坐在床的邊緣，雙腿大開好讓洛基能跪在他兩腿之間，彷彿兩人先前姿勢的倒反鏡像。

洛基在他腿間抬眼看他，手已經將他的袍子掀起，裸露出他的勃起。「 _我_ 並不殘忍。」他微笑道，氣息若有似無地掠過索爾的陰莖，令他猛然一顫。「畢竟我真的很愛你。」

索爾張口想拒絕、想否認，然而為時已晚：洛基從根部到頂端完完全全含住他，他想說的話變成了幾乎壓抑不住的悶哼。他不由自主朝洛基伸手，十指纏繞於惡魔的長髮裡。他閉上眼，感覺惡魔的長角從洛基頭上長出。他睜開眼，只看見一位俊美的男人含著他的陰莖微笑，然後退開，唾液在索爾腫脹的龜頭與洛基濕潤的唇間拉成一條細線。索爾雙手滑下他身側。

洛基緩緩舔拭他的龜頭，舌尖頂了頂那道裂縫，然後攤平舌頭沿著柱體向下舔往索爾的陰囊，隨後往後跪坐，抬起頭。索爾無助地瞪著他，打開手，又握緊，雙唇微張，但沒發出任何聲音。洛基再次跪立起來，飢渴的雙眸直盯著索爾，然後他張大嘴，壓近身子，距離恰好足以讓索爾的陰莖頂端歇在他的舌尖。

索爾來不及阻止自己發出哼聲。洛基呼出一道急流般的氣，但是動也不動。

索爾罪該萬死，永劫不復，而他心知肚明。他頷首，闔起雙眼。

洛基的嘴裡濕潤且燙人，輕而易舉將索爾的陰莖完全納入，吞嚥時咽喉也裹著他的陰莖震動。索爾雙手再度纏入他髮中，直到摸到那對長角，隨即握緊。角的堅硬觸感幾乎像是金屬，令他忍不住哽咽；這份證明洛基是惡魔的證據只讓他的慾火燒得更烈。他曾蒙眼探索洛基的另一個形體，回憶瞬間朝他湧來。

他費盡心力想忘記，嘗試將洛基視作魔鬼，是慫恿他犯罪的邪惡力量；然而他深知事實真相；他知道將洛基留在他身邊的是他自己的慾望。他對男子美貌的不尋常喜愛本足已使他遭受天譴，但他渴求某種既比人類高尚又墮落的觸感，將他打入更深的地獄。畢竟，洛基不是平凡的惡魔，不是地獄裡的無名小卒；洛基是地獄主宰，漆黑翅膀是他身分地位的標誌，墮落時的煙霧與灰燼與闇影沾汙了他翅膀上的羽毛。

索爾更用力插入洛基樂於接受的口中，握住他的長角引導他動作。洛基心甘情願讓他這樣做，將自己全然獻給索爾，而索爾記得這一切，記得洛基是如何輕易地屈從於他，欣喜且貪婪，悅納索爾肉體彷彿祭品，同時宣誓對索爾的愛，他倆的軀體合而為一。他給的這麼多，要的這麼少，他驅策索爾在戰場上奔馳，他是索爾身邊永恆的盾，是架在索爾敵人喉頭的刀。

白熱快感在索爾下腹不停堆積，他不受控制地往前頂弄，陰莖深埋在洛基嘴裡，他忍不住懷疑自己怎會以為沒有了洛基甜美的肉體還能存活，他只願自己能撐久一些可是他沒有辦法，沒有辦法，快感在他體內流竄，他發出窒息般的吼叫，抵達高潮，臀部離開床面完全騰空，向前最後一頂。

索爾頹下身，手支在膝蓋上，胸口劇烈起伏，高潮的餘韻如漣漪般在他體內擴散。洛基溫柔地舔拭他漸軟的陰莖，逗引出最後幾滴精液，然後舐著雙唇，彷彿還嚐不夠索爾的滋味。

索爾氣息漸緩，慾火慢慢平息，總算想起自己身處何方，以及為何在此。他忍不住打起哆嗦。

「你還記得我們初識時的光景嗎，索爾 _兄弟_ ？」突如其來的靜謐中，洛基溫和地開口道。「我們是如何駕馬橫越星空下的沙漠？我們是如何在熾熱的太陽底下與敵人打鬥？我們所向披靡，你和我。那時的你多麼榮耀，不像如今，蜷伏於黑暗中，連開口說話都畏懼。那時的你有如人世間的神祇，戰鬥、死亡、勝利之神。你難道不記得那些光榮的日子了嗎？」

索爾記得清清楚楚。他記得戰鬥的暴力充斥他四肢百骸，還記得干戈相交時的劇烈震動。他記得殺戮的欲望令他長嘯，洛基是他身邊黑暗而危險的影子，他倆一同劈砍一個又一個敵人，氣喘吁吁、精疲力竭地站在四周鮮血與血塊之中。他記得狂亂的情緒逐漸死寂，他記得死者眼中的控訴，那氣味與髒污與蒼蠅，天啊，蒼蠅。他記得那些嘶吼。

「你可以重現雄風。」洛基續道，他的眼眸閃閃發亮。「我們一同離開這無趣的處所吧。我會帶你到任何你想去的地方。我會為你帶來你心中欲求的寶藏。我會讓你成為君王，成為人間的神。你只需開口答應，我就會讓它成真。」

_我是殺人犯。_ 索爾心想，淚水盈眶。 _我所到之處無辜之人便會受苦。我做了惡劣、恐怖的事情。不可饒恕的事情。_

「光榮的事情。」洛基輕語。「而且你十分享受過程。」

淚水開始滑落。洛基自他腿間退開，突地起身，與索爾正面相對。

「我真喜愛你絕望的滋味。」他呢喃，雙掌捧著索爾的臉，像行聖禮。「我永遠不會離開你，吾愛。此生不會，來世也不會。」

索爾啜泣。惡魔從他臉上舔去淚水，然後微笑。

 

（全文完）


End file.
